Malfoy La Bonne Fée
by Chaimette
Summary: 7ème année. Harry n'a pas encore combattu Voldemort. Il apprend que ce dernier cherche à obtenir une arme redoutable, capable de lui donner l'immortalité. Il devra donc compter sur ses amis pour lui apporter leur aide, et aussi celle de...Draco Malfoy? Première publication! Slash HPDM
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Malfoy La Bonne Fée

**Auteur**: Moi-même

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à la grande, à la noble, à la puissante JKR!

Bonjour à tous!  
Voici donc ma première fic sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Je me suis enfin lancée! \o/

A vous de me dire si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas ;)

Bonne lecture!

Malefoy La Bonne Fée

** Prologue**

_« De tout temps, les fés, ou fae, ont peuplé notre monde. Considérés comme des entités magiques à part entière, leur existence demeure inconnue pour une majorité de la population sorcière. Leur histoire est, encore aujourd'hui, très mal connue. Certaines légendes racontent qu'ils sont des créatures datant de la création de l'Univers, d'autres que leur existence ne date que de bien plus tard, et qu'ils seraient une branche des descendants des anges (cf livre : Les anges, créatures magiques ou divines ?). _

_D'autre encore considèrent que les fés sont un mélange de plusieurs créatures magiques, ayant aboutit à une race presque parfaite. Des Vélanes ils tiendraient leur beauté irréelle et leur charme à l'instar des licornes, ils représenteraient la pureté et l'innocence même, et leur puissance est telle qu'on raconte qu'un Fé seul aurait pu combattre Merlin. Nous pourrions citer encore un grand nombre de leur caractéristiques, mais nous développeront cela dans le chapitre adéquat._

_Les fés, contrairement à ce que racontent les contes populaires, sont aussi bien représentés par la gent masculine que par la gente féminine, et ont la même apparence qu'un être humain, exceptée leur beauté magique, et le fait qu'ils n'aient point d'odorat. _

_ Ils sont liés intrinsèquement au monde sorcier, car ils ont un rôle primordial. A chaque naissance, un Fé était autrefois attribué à chaque sorcier. Mais avec les nombreuses guerres qui décimèrent ce peuple, les oracles désignèrent une seule personne sur plusieurs décennies pouvant bénéficier de ce procédé, et cette personne était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses pour la Communauté Sorcière._

_Ce phénomène est aujourd'hui devenu extrêmement rare, malheureusement, et la dernière fée connue du monde sorcier fut Morgane d'Avalon, fille d'Ygerne et du Duc Gorlois de Cornouailles._

_L'on peut aussi ajouter à leurs nombreuses spécificités celle d'être extrêmement tactiles._

_Il en existe de deux sortes : les Fés Nés, et les Fés Quis._

_Les Fés Nés sont des fés dont les parents sont tous deux également des Fés, mâles et femelles confondus. Ils possèdent toutes les caractéristiques d'une telle entité dès leur naissance. Contrairement aux Fés Nés, les Fés Quis sont des Fés dont l'un des parents est humain, et l'autre un ou une Fé. Ces Fés Quis ne possèdent à la naissance aucune des caractéristiques susnommées. En effet, ils n'acquièrent ces dernières qu'à un âge bien précis. En général, ces phénomènes se déroulent à la fin de l'adolescence. Avant cette période, l'enfant Fé se développera comme un humain normal. Puis, peu à peu, sa beauté et son charisme augmenteront, sa puissance magique se développera de manière exponentielle, il sera capable d'user de magie sans baguette, et sera à même d'accomplir la mission de tous les Fés : défendre son protégé. _

_La quasi disparition de ce peuple est telle qu'il ne doit en rester pas plus d'une vingtaine sur la planète entière. Aussi notre connaissance à leur propos est-elle infime. Nos meilleures sources…. »_

-Miss Granger, la bibliothèque ferme, dit doucement Mme Pince pour ne pas effrayer Hermione, plongée dans sa lecture.

-Oh ! Oui, excusez-moi, madame, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour emprunter ce livre, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'énorme volume posé sur sa table, avec un soupir de regret.

-Effectivement, mais je peux vous le mettre de côté pour demain, si vous voulez, répondit la vieille dame d'un air malicieux.

-Merci beaucoup, madame !

La jeune fille se redressa vivement et sorti de la bibliothèque en sautillant, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

J'essayais de ne pas rire. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Surtout, ne pas rire… Ce fut bien sûr peine perdu. Mais comment résister à la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux ? Hermione avait été d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée, parce qu'apparemment un des livres qu'elle voulait emprunter à la bibliothèque avait disparu. Et bien sûr, étant donné qu'elle s'était contenu toute la journée, - d'après elle, du moins- lorsque Ron a osé lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne devait pas en faire tout un fromage, elle a craqué. J'ai toujours su que Ron avait des tendances suicidaires ou maso, au choix. Ou alors il était juste inconscient.

Bref, voila maintenant un quart d'heure qu'Hermione jouait de ses cordes vocales pour faire comprendre à son –je n'espère pas- ex-futur petit-ami que bien sûr que si, c'était important, que oui, il fallait s'enrichir de tout le savoir qu'on nous avait mis à disposition, que certaines personne dans le monde ne savaient même pas lire, et qu'on devrait profiter de la chance que l'on avait.

J'adore Hermione, sincèrement, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se laisser _un peu _emporter.

Cependant, j'ai eu le malheur d'attirer son attention, et je n'étais pas prêt de m'en défaire…

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je n'aurais plus été Celui-qui-a-survécu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Hermione, en fait.

Et c'est reparti. Je pris une mine déconfite, et ne fis qu'acquiescer alors que je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle me disait.

Les yeux baissés, je ne vis que trop tard la silhouette que je percutais au détour d'un couloir. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit alors entendre, lorsque la personne en face de moi tomba, moi sur elle.

« -Mes lunettes ! pensais-je aussitôt »

J'allais m'excuser auprès de cette personne et essayer de récupérer ce qu'il restait probablement de mes lunettes, mais cette dernière me devança.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire attent- Potter ? »

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Une voix légèrement grave et traînante, avec des intonations à vous donner des frissons dans le dos.

Elle m'avait accompagné, pour ne jamais m'abandonner durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, où je m'étais senti plus entouré, mais aussi plus seul que jamais. Cette voix m'avait blessé, lancé des piques, insulté. Mais elle m'avait aussi fait sentir plus vivant, plus fort que jamais. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu garder le semblant de raison qu'il me restait, alors que tout le monde ne se rendait pas compte de toutes les responsabilités, du poids qu'ils m'avaient mis sur les épaules.

Alors que je ne demandais qu'une chose : vivre en paix, comme un adolescent normal. Alors oui, j'aimais cette voix plus que tout, car elle me donnait l'impression de vivre pour autre chose que ce à quoi tout le monde s'attends. Elle me procure un sentiment vivace, que personne d'autre ne pourrait me donner. Une voix rien qu'à moi. La voix de Malfoy.

Je ne pus réprimer un léger rictus en le sentant se braquer. « Sentir » est bien le mot, étant donné que je ne voyais strictement rien, si ce n'étais une forme floue allongée sous moi. Hum…

Je me redressais instantanément, manquant de me briser les cervicales tant le geste avait été brusque.

« -Malfoy…, dis-je d'un ton que j'essayais de faire passer pour menaçant, alors que je jubilais intérieurement. Que me vaux le déplaisir de te voir ici ?

-« Voir » Potter ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Sans tes loupes que tu oses appeler lunettes, je sais très bien que tu ne voies absolument rien, répondit-il sardonique. »

-A la bonne heure, alors ! Cela m'évitera au moins d'avoir à régurgiter mon déjeuner en voyant ta sale face de fouine… »

Bonne répartie. Cependant, je n'avais pas penser aux conséquences de la chose, si ce n'est à mettre Malefoy en colère. Car si j'avais réussi à l'énerver, je ne vis pas son poing se diriger droit vers mon visage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione lui cria d'arrêter que ma vision se fit un peu plus net. Je fermais les yeux et attendis l'impact, près à le lui rendre au centuple. Mais rien ne vint. Je rouvris les yeux, frustré qu'il ne m'ait pas collé une bonne droite, pour que je puisse lui répondre.

Le silence s'était fait autour de moi, et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur mon vis-à-vis. Son poing n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, mais il n'était apparemment pas décidé à le faire avancer plus que ça. Cherchant à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait – car Malfoy ne profitant pas d'une occasion pour me mettre une raclée n'était pas Malfoy- je tâtonnais à l'aveugle pour chercher les restes de mes lunettes. Une fois que je sentis le métal froid et les bris de verre sous mes doigts, je les mis immédiatement le nez. Il manquait un carreau, et la monture était complètement tordue, mais je parvenais quand même à distinguer son visage. Un visage qui reflétait la colère, mais aussi une incompréhension…. incompréhensible. Pourquoi le coup ne venait-il pas ?

Pendant à peu près une minute, il resta donc ainsi, immobile, le poing toujours en l'air, comme s'il voulait vraiment me frapper mais qu'une chose invisible l'en empêchait.

Il laissa finalement sa main retomber, et récupéra un masque d'impassibilité.

« -Pfff. Te frapper alors que tu ne peux même pas riposter ne servirait strictement à rien, le balafré. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je combats toujours à la loyal. »

Il épousseta sa robe avant de reprendre.

« -N'espère pas que je fasse preuve d'un laxisme similaire la prochaine fois que l'on se recroisera. Je ne me retiendrais pas, je te le garantis… »

Un frisson me parcouru à ces mots, puis je l'entendis faire demi-tour, et s'en aller.

Hermione se précipita alors vers moi.

« -Harry ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Je vais bien, 'Mione, merci. »

Je me relevais rapidement, et époussetai ma robe.

Hermione me jeta un regard interrogatif, mais je haussais simplement les épaules. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était passé dans la tête du blond.

En temps normal, jamais Malfoy n'aurait laissé passer une occasion de se défouler sur moi. Or, non seulement ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire au départ puisqu'il s'était apprêté à me frapper, mais il avait lui-même paru surpris de s'être arrêté. Et puis Malfoy, combattre à la loyal ? Aussi crédible que Voldemort en tutu rose en train de donner des cours à des enfants défavorisés.

Quelque chose clochait. Je me promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement en me dirigeant vers ma salle de cours.

OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO

"-La guerre entre les centaures et les gobelins a débuté en l'an 1187. Le meurtre accidentel d'un centaure par un gobelin en fut l'élément déclencheur. La situation des deux parties était déjà très tendue, de ce fait, il n'est guère difficile d'imaginer l'ampleur des pertes de part et d'autres. Le chef dirigeant des centaures d'Angleterre… »

C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, je décrochai.

Je me demandais parfois comment le professeur Binns pouvait parler d'un ton si monotone sans s'arrêter, et sans se rendre compte que son public n'était constitué qu'en tout et pour tout de Hermione Granger, fidèle à elle-même, et de quelques valeureux Poufsouffles désirant obtenir la moyenne dans cette matière. Les Gryffondors avaient quant à eux depuis longtemps abandonné ce vain espoir.

Des chuchotements, des rires étouffés et des ronflements se faisaient entendre dans la salle de classe.

Je tournai la tête et vis Ron affalé sur sa table. Un léger ronflement fit frémir ses narines, ce qui me fit sourire. Je me demandais combien de temps mettrait Hermione à se rendre compte qu'au lieu de prendre soigneusement en note ses cours, Ron dormait du sommeil du bienheureux.

Oh ! 2 minutes et 37 secondes de plus exactement. Le regard de mon amie se posa sur la tête rousse, et lui jeta une œillade noire qui lui promettait bien des malheurs. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers moi, et je me saisi aussitôt de ma plume, faisant mine de faire une pause pour réfléchir à ce que le professeur venait de dire. Elle secoua la tête d'un air résigné, et retourna à sa copie. Comme si j'étais le plus irrécupérable ! D'accord, je ne suivait peut-être pas le cours, mais j'avais au moins le mérite de faire semblant d'écouter !

Une fois sûr d'être hors de danger, je me replongeai dans mes pensées, qui dérivèrent vers l'incident du matin.

A la proximité du blond. Et au fait que j'avais _apprécié_ cette proximité.

En réalité, je n'avais apprécié ce rapprochement que lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que c'était Malfoy.

Foutu Serpentard.

Depuis 7 ans que je le connaissais, jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose de cette ampleur pour lui. Oh, il m'avait d'abord intrigué, puis énervé. Je l'avais ensuite détesté, et haï. A une époque même , la seule mention du Serpentard suffisait à me pourrir la journée.

Mais jamais je n'avais été _attiré_ par le blond.

Avant aujourd'hui.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, et je me saisis de mes affaires en tentant de réveiller Ron.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça. Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Ca allait passer.

N'est-ce pas ?

°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°

« -Non mais regardez le, cracha Seamus. Il n'a vraiment pas de quoi se la raconter ! Quel petit snobinard ! »

Nous étions un petit groupe de 7ème année à attendre le prochain cours de potion, lorsque nous avions vu arriver Draco Malfoy et sa clique de Serpentards.

Il marchait lentement à leur tête, son port altier ne le quittant pas, et passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement gominés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si, il avait de quoi.

Ses yeux gris croisèrent les miens, et son visage se ferma un court instant avant qu'un sourire narquois ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

Il me narguait encore, cet imbécile !

Il riait à une blague apparemment drôle de Blaise, lorsque Seamus, qui l'exécrait, ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

« -Alors Blondie, on aime lécher le cul des autres, hein ? C'est papa qui t'a demandé de faire ça, pour essayer de remonter dans l'estime de la population ? Et bien continue donc de lécher, tu n'as pas fini ! »

J'observais la réaction de Malefoy, maudissant Seamus d'avoir cherché querelle. Je n'étais peut-être pas le plus gentil envers le Serpentard, mais jamais je ne l'avais provoqué aussi ouvertement.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis s'avança prudemment dans sa direction, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Dean et Ron s'approchèrent également, prêts à défendre leur ami s'ils devaient en arriver aux mains.

Ce ne fut pourtant qu'une précaution inutile, puisque le blond se contenta seulement de sourire à Seamus, avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« -Peut-être es-tu jaloux, que je lèche comme tu dis, le cul de Blaise ? Tu aimerais que je te fasse ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru pourtant comprendre que tu étais plutôt du genre à te faire prendre comme une chienne… Tu sais quel est ton surnom dans les cachots ? Finnigan-la-pédale… »

Je retins juste à temps mon ami qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui. Il était d'abord devenu blanc, puis aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

L'homosexualité de Seamus n'était pas un sujet tabou chez les Gryffondors, bien qu'au départ, certains avaient très mal pris cette révélation. Plusieurs autres avaient réussi à faire leur coming-out, en voyant le courage dont Seamus avait fait preuve, dont moi-même.

Et oui, le Survivant était gay. Cette info, les journaux en avaient fait des choux gras, mais étonnamment, jamais le Serpentard ne s'en était servi à mon encontre.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être odieux avec mes amis.

Je confiai donc le brun à Ron, qui fulminait lui aussi. Heureusement Hermione avait réussi à l'apaiser en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Je me tournai vers mon ennemi attitré, avant de me rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

« -Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Malefoy…

-Ooooooh, répliqua-t-il, comme s'il venait de faire la découverte du siècle. Le chevalier Potter vient au secours de sa princesse, comme c'est touchant… »

Je levai ma baguette, près à jeter un sort cuisant. Je l'agitai légèrement, pour lancer un maléfice Langue-de-Plomb. Mais rien en vint. Je réitérai mon geste une nouvelle fois.

Toujours rien.

Je jetai un regard incrédule vers mon arme, qui se révélait à présent être aussi utile qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois.

C'est ce moment que choisi le professeur Snape pour ouvrir la porte de la salle.

Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre la situation –ou trop heureux de pouvoir retirer des points aux rouges et ors- il me lança un regard narquois.

« -Vingt points en moins, Monsieur Potter. Rangez moi cette baguette immédiatement, à moins que vous ne vouliez écoper d'une retenue ? »

J'obéis à contre cœur, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Serpentard passa devant moi, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage, ce qui ne fit que me rendre plus en colère encore.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à jeter de sorts ?

Une fois installé, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir de nouveau ma baguette discrètement , pour vérifier que j'avais toujours mes pouvoirs.

Je lançai un simple « _Accio_ » sur le livre de Ron, et constatai avec soulagement que celui me tomba dans les mains immédiatement.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à blesser Malfoy ?

Hermione, toujours à l'affut, me demanda de nouveaux des explications que je ne pus lui fournir.

Il fallait pourtant bien que j'y réfléchisse, car cela pouvait devenir fort problématique.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! (Oui, supposons que vous êtes aussi nombreux, ca fait du bien à mon égo...)

D'abord, je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir et ca motive! Ensuite, m'excuser du retard. Oui, les délais et moi, ca fait deux...

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre personnellement, et il n'y a pas encore eu de relecture, donc désolée pour les fautes et les incohérences, je les corrigerais dès que possible!

Sur ce,

Enjoy! ;)

**Chapitre 2**

« -Bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy ? »

Et voilà ! J'étais sûr que je n'allais pas y couper. J'avais bien vu qu'Hermione s'était contenue toute la journée et que la vague réponse que je lui avait donné ce matin n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre, il fallait bien qu'elle explose.

Nous étions rentrés dans la Salle Commune après le dîner, et avions fait nos devoirs. Elle avait visiblement attendu qu'elle se vide avant d'attaquer, car il ne restait à présent qu'Hermione, Ron et moi.

Je me redressai légèrement, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le fauteuil en face du mien.

Je soupirai de dépit. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir la réponse !

« -Ecoute Mione, j'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

-Harry, j'ai fait le calcul du temps où tu aurais été « privé » de ta magie. Le cours avant potion était celui de sortilège, et tout allait parfaitement bien, puis te voilà privé de tes pouvoirs, qui reviennent lorsque tu les testes dans la salle de potions, exposa-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras . Soit environ vingt minutes. Je n'ai jamais entendu d'un quelconque phénomène privant ainsi un sorcier de ses pouvoirs durant un laps de temps aussi court ! »

Je haussai les épaules, incapable d'aboutir à un raisonnement valable. Et puis de toute façon Hermione avait l'air de bien s'en sortir toute seule.

« -Il n'y a aucun sortilège ou aucune potion capable de provoquer ça, Mione ? intervint Ron. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Je ne pense pas, pour la potion, car le seul moment où il aurait pu l'ingurgiter était au petit-déjeuner, or il avait fini depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'il a été incapable de jeter un sort, et je ne connais aucune potion qui puisse avoir un effet a retardement. Pour les sortilèges par contre, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, mais je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Et surtout Harry, continua-t-elle en levant son visage inquiet vers moi, si ça recommence, il faut immédiatement que tu en parles au professeur Dumbledore. C'est peut-être un moyen de Vous-Savez-Qui pour t'atteindre. »

J'acquiesçai, ne voulant nullement la contrarier. J'étais intimement persuadé que Voldemort n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ma cicatrice me faisait toujours horriblement souffrir lorsque c'était le cas, hors aujourd'hui, je n'avais rien ressenti du tout. Mais Hermione avait raison, il ne fallait pas que je baisse ma vigilance.

Après un bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je leur souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de monter directement dans mon dortoir. Mon pyjama enfilé, je fermai le baldaquin et m'allongeai. J'espérai trouver le sommeil rapidement, mais Morphée ne semblait pas vouloir m'accueillir de sitôt. Je me redressai donc sur mon oreiller, pour réfléchir plus confortablement.

Il fallait que je récapitule. D'abord, Malfoy qui ne me frappait pas. Enfin, qui ne _pouvait _pas me frapper. Cela aurait pu être tellement jouissif si ça n'avait pas été dans les deux sens.

Sauf que moi j'avais voulu lui jeter un sort, pas le frapper. Ce qui aurait abouti à la même chose : lui faire du mal.

Ok. Malfoy et moi nous faisions du mal depuis sept longues années, ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que ça allait changer !

Donc, lui et moi ne pouvions plus nous faire de mal. Il fallait que je vérifie cette théorie le lendemain, absolument. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

J'avais mis le doigt sur le principal problème. Restait maintenant à savoir _pourquoi_ j'étais lié à Malfoy de cette manière, et _combien de temps_ cela allait durer.

Je n'avais pas la réponse, et cela m'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Peut-être avions nous été ensorcelés à notre insu ? Si ça avait le cas, la nouvelle question serait : Par qui et pourquoi , encore? Des interrogations qui en soulevaient d'autre.

Constatant que je tournais en rond, je décidai de me rallonger.

Le sommeil finira bien par venir.

°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo°

La semaine passa beaucoup plus vite que prévu, sans que je n'ai pu vérifier ma théorie. Nous étions samedi, et je n'avais pas eu une seule occasion d'affronter Malfoy.

Si je n'avais pas été si réaliste, j'aurais pensé qu'il m'évitait. A chaque cours que nous avions en commun, il s'arrangeait pour arriver pile à l'heure, je ne le croisais plus dans les couloirs, et il m'ignorait ostensiblement dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait pourtant que je me retrouve –à défaut d'être seul avec lui- au moins en sa présence.

Et plus je l'observais, plus je remarquais des détails qui me semblaient insignifiants auparavant, mais qui m'apparaissaient sous un nouveau jour, et j'ignorais pourquoi.

Par exemple, lorsqu'il réfléchissait il fronçait légèrement le nez. Le matin, c'était toujours un croissant, un toast à la marmelade et une tasse de thé. Et lorsqu'il marchait avec ses amis, il faisait toujours en sorte d'être légèrement en avant du groupe, pour se démarquer. Dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de descendre mon regard un peu plus bas, et d'admirer…hum..la superbe vue qui s'offrait à moi.

Mais j'avais un plan. Le week-end, les 6èmes et 7èmes années étaient autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard, contrairement aux sorties mensuelles des années précédentes.

Nous avions passé la matinée à faire nos devoirs, avec Ron, Seamus et Neville, avant d'aller déjeuner.

Une fois installé à la table des Griffondors, je jetai un regard machinal vers celle des verts et argents.

Je repérai immédiatement le blond, qui semblait étrangement pensif. Mon plan me revint en tête à ce moment là. J'avais observé le blond depuis la rentrée, soit un mois maintenant, dans un intérêt purement pragmatique, bien entendu – ne disait-on pas qu'il valait mieux bien connaître ses ennemis ?- et il profitait de chaque samedi pour aller se détendre aux Trois Balais avec ses amis.

Je devais réussir à le coincer avant qu'il n'arrive, ou après qu'il sorte. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à l'intérieur, au risque que Mme Rosmerta ne nous mette à la porte en nous interdisant de revenir.

Je voulais d'abord lui lancer un sort discrètement, pour vérifier mon hypothèse à mon sujet. Je le provoquerais ensuite pour que ce soit lui qui me veuille du mal. S'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins, cela confirmerai mon hypothèse, et je devrais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela voudrait dire que cela m'affectait moi uniquement, ce qui était tout aussi problématique. Et je devrais aussi aller voir Dumbledore.

Je poussai un long soupir, appréhendant déjà ma discussion avec le directeur.

Dès que je vis le blond se lever, je fis de même, exhortant mes amis à me suivre. J'eu plus de mal à faire lever Ron, qui n'avait pas fini de manger. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'acceptais de lui payer quatre boîtes de chocogrenouilles qu'il daigna enfin me suivre.

Nous marchions à distance du groupe des Serpentards, composé de Malfoy bien sûr, Zabini, Crabb et Goyle, ainsi que Bulstrode.

Ils avançaient rapidement, pour ne pas s'attarder dans le froid mordant qui avait fait son apparition dès la fin de l'été. Pris dans une discussion avec Ron et Neville sur la nécessité des gants ou non lors de la manipulation de scrouts à pétard, je sortis discrètement la baguette de ma manche, et jeta un maléfice de Jambes-en-coton à Malfoy. Il ne se passa strictement rien.

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer, de voir que mon hypothèse me concernant était vérifiée. Je priais pour que la réciproque ne soit pas vrai. Non pas que j'appréciais que le Serpentard ait un quelconque pouvoir sur moi, mais si c'était le cas, cela compliquerai bien plus les choses, et j'avais autre chose à penser en ce moment qu'à une stupide farce m'empêchant de m'en prendre à Draco.

C'était ma bouffée d'air frais, mon oxygène, qui me maintenait la tête hors de l'eau.

Personne n'avait le droit de me l' enlever.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je vis le blond et ses amis se diriger directement vers le bar, tandis que Ron me poussait à le suivre chez Zonko pour avoir ses chocogrenouilles.

Il ne changerai décidemment jamais. Je regardais les étales d'un air distrait, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil furtif vers la rue, où l'on pouvait apercevoir la devanture des Trois Balais.

J'espérais vivement que je n'allais pas les manquer. Je me tournais vers mes amis, qui étaient en train de tester la nouvelle version des Dragées Surprises de Berty Crochu –dont les nouveaux parfums étaient vomi, chocolat menthe, et piment rouge.

« -Ron ! Je vais rejoindre Hermione aux Trois Balais ! Tu viens ?

-Nan, vas-y ! Je vous rejoindrez plus tard ! »

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la boutique lorsqu'il m'interpella de nouveau.

« -Harry ! »

Je me retournai avec un regard interrogateur.

« -Mes chocogrenouilles ! »

Je souris en secouant la tête, et lui glissai quelques mornilles dans la main.

« -Prends-en moi aussi ! »

Et je sorti. Une fois la rue traversée, je pénétrai lentement dans le bar, où des bruits de conversations me parvenaient. Je repérai immédiatement Hermione, qui était en grande conversation avec Ginny et Luna.

Après avoir commandé une bouteille de bièraubeurre, je m'installais correctement, de sorte à voir toutes les entrées et sorties, et de garder un œil sur Malfoy dans le même temps.

Il sirotait tranquillement sa boisson, écoutant distraitement les piaillements incessants de Bulstrode, qui semblait vouloir lui coller sa poitrine sur la figure.

Cette attitude m'agaçait. Non pas que j'étais jaloux de Malfoy –Dieu m'en préserve !- mais c'était juste…indécent. Et moche. Je ne voulais pas être méchant, mais Milicent…n'avait pas été particulièrement gâtée par la nature. Et faire ce qu'elle faisait –c'est-à-dire du rentre dedans évident au blond- n'était de ce fait pas très agréable à voir. A y regarder de plus près, c'était même pathétique, puisque le blond ne faisait même pas attention à elle.

Elle n'allait certainement pas avec lui ! Je réfléchis un instant pour trouver avec quel type de personne le Serpentard irait. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de pas trop grand (il l'était bien assez pour deux), et Bulstrode devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que moi. Ensuite, quelqu'un de brun….oui, brun au cheveux courts, pour contraster avec sa longue chevelure presque blanche.

Il avait de beaux yeux gris, donc son…je veux dire sa partenaire devrait avoir des yeux d'une couleur vive, comme le bleu ou le vert.

Oui, Milicent n'était définitivement pas faite pour lui.

En portant machinalement ma bouteille à mes lèvres, je me rendis compte que j'étais resté à contempler le blond pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger. Je secouai la tête, me demandant pourquoi je m'intéressais à son type de personne, alors que c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Oui, parfaitement ! Cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il passe son bras droit autour des épaules de son amie, et que cette dernière pose sa tête au creux de son cou. Ni qu'il utilise le gauche pour caresser sa joue et ses cheveux…

Je me levai brutalement. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais en supporter.

Hermione et Ginny me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Quant à Luna et bien…c'était Luna, éternellement avec son sourire et son regard insouciant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry ? me demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Rien, lâchais-je d'un ton tranchant. J'ai juste vu quelque chose de…répugnant, continuais-je en foudroyant Malfoy du regard. »

Ce dernier leva d'ailleurs les yeux au même instant, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur, probablement devant mon regard noir.

C'était vrai, pourquoi étais-je donc en colère ?

J'étais jaloux parce que le Serpentard s'affichait avec Bulstrode. En fait, j'étais jaloux _de_ Bulstrode.

Merlin ! J'étais jaloux ! Et pour qui ? Pour _Malfoy_ ?

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais beaucoup plus atteint que ce que je ne le pensais.

Récapitulons. Malfoy me haïssait depuis 7 ans. J'haïssais Malfoy depuis 7 ans. Mais depuis quelques temps, je reconnaissais que le blond était plus que potable. Carrément baisable, pour être franc.

En gros, je désirais mon meilleur ennemi d'enfance. Cool.

Sur un dernier regard noir, je tournai les talons, et sorti précipitamment.

Je m'engageai dans le chemin sinueux et désert menant au château lorsque j'entendis la voix de Ron m'interpeller.

« -Harry attends ! »

Je m'arrêtai sans pour autant me retourner, comme si le seul fait de regarder mon ami dans les yeux suffirait à lui avouer l'honteuse révélation que je venais d'avoir.

« -Harry, répéta-t-il en me contournant pour me faire face. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'étais sur le point de rejoindre Hermione, quand elle m'a dit que tu t'étais littéralement enfuit.

-Ron, commencais-je. Est-ce….est-ce qu'on peut parler un instant ? »

Je voulais tout lui raconter . Me décharger complètement de tout ce que je ressentais.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Assis sur un rocher bordant le sentier, recroquevillés dans nos cape, je lui racontais tout. Ma théorie, d'abord, sur l'incident du début de semaine, et les sentiments étranges que je ressentais pour le blond. Arrivé à cette partie de mon récit, le roux me stoppa net.

« -Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de la fouine ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !niais-je. C'est juste…physique …enfin je pense… »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« -Putain mec, tu m'as bien fait flipper !

-Mais pourquoi tu-

-Harry, écoute moi bien. Tu ne peux pas avoir le béguin pour Malfoy, d'accord ?

-Ron, je sais ce que je ressens…

-Non ! Je te signale que tu le détestes depuis votre rencontre ! Ecoute, reprit-il après un court instant de silence, je sais que ca va faire un moment que tu es célibataire. Tu n'as même jamais eu de « petit-copain », les filles –dont Ginny- ne comptant pas. Tu es un adolescent normal, qui a des besoins normaux. Alors je comprends que l'adrénaline que tu ressens lors de tes disputes avec lui te fasse croire à autre chose. Et puis même moi je reconnais qu'il est pas mal, physiquement. Mais le fait d'admirer son corps ne veut pas forcément dire « attirance ». Regarde moi, je te trouve super bien foutu, et pourtant je suis pas attiré par toi !

-Tu me vexes, Ronni-chou ! m'exclamais-je en riant. »

Il me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule, avant de m'entraîner au chaud vers le château. Il avait vraiment le don de me remonter le moral, et je l'en remerciai pour cela.

Ce n'étais pas de l'attirance que je ressentais pour le blond pour finir. Ca allait passer. Et c'était une excellente nouvelle.


End file.
